


金戒指/The Gold Ring

by BrokenMesa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拆弹部队的队长Arthur和随队军医Merlin的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	金戒指/The Gold Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：金戒指THE GOLD RING  
> 作者：BrokenMesa  
> CP：AM（Merlin）  
> 类型：二战AU  
> 篇幅：17000+  
> 分级：PG-13  
> 警告：OOC、狗血、话痨、微虐、有原创龙套、无考据直接码历史BUG必须有  
> 脑洞来源：小说《英国病人》（The English patient）【其实我觉得好像已经快看不出来什么联系了？】  
> 相关声明：主要角色（A和M）不属于我，属于BBC。严禁用于商业用途以及有偿分享，转载请务必留下原文链接并保留以上所有信息。

当护士们护送着担架，把Arthur Pendragon抬进Merlin的视野里时，一阵猛烈的眩晕感向Merlin袭来。  
他今天在这个由修道院改造而成的战地医院里一直马不停蹄地忙碌着，没有吃饭的空闲。而且补给短缺已经持续一周——德国佬在撤退时烧毁了所有的粮仓和田地。  
好在Merlin有些“小把戏”能缓解饥饿感。因此他决定把面包留给伤员和护士们。

这是他第几次看见Arthur濒死的景象呢？Merlin已不敢细细清算。

他棱角分明的脸此时已经完全看不出人形。它被一层炭黑色的物质糊满——烧伤的皮肤、凝结的血块、潮湿的泥土混合在一起形成了特殊的“颜料”。猩红色的血从头皮上的伤口渗出，护士们清洗的时候，轻轻一擦便能拂去衣整团黏在一起的焦黑色的头发——它们原本应该是耀眼夺目的金色。高速运动的弹片深深嵌进他的左眼，整个眼窝都化成血淋淋的糊状物，只有右眼还勉强维持着Merlin熟悉的湛蓝色，只是眼白因为连日的奔波疲劳而伸展着血丝。标志性的锐利目光消失了，徒留空洞的凝视。而本来干净整洁的盟军制服也被烧成了黑黢黢的烂布条……  
发现他的士兵说，他在教堂废墟里扫雷时失手。爆炸带来的冲击波震倒了了教堂里最后一根颤颤巍巍竖立着的大理石柱，同行的助手Steven已经因此命丧黄泉。

Merlin一直害怕面对的一天终于到来了。他十分清楚盟军的拆弹部队永远无法摆脱短命的诅咒，哪怕是战功赫赫的拆弹英雄Arthur Pendragon上尉。

他忍着强烈的反胃感，厉声招呼助手立刻准备进行初步体检。

※※※

不得不说，Merlin当时完全没有想到这一世的重逢会是如此措手不及。

金发上尉健步如飞，他皮靴把办公室地板敲得啪啪响。笔挺的军装、洁白的手套、完美的敬礼、深沉的目光……虽然他眉头微皱，嘴角紧绷，但午后悠闲的阳光缓和了上尉棱角分明的脸，也让Merlin立马滤出金发男人一脸严肃下的一丝喜悦。

一切来得太突然，以至于Merlin甚至忘记了回礼。

千年来，与这个让Merlin朝思暮想的灵魂的每一次相遇总是会伴随各种各样的预兆。它们精准而及时，让Merlin有充足的时间做好准备。  
而这一次，连年的战争毁灭了太多拥有魔力的自然之物，这直接导致预兆大量消失。不巧，Arthur所在的拆弹部队属盟军高层才能获悉的机密部队。在Merlin走进上尉的办公室的大门之前，向导没有透露关于他的上级的的任何信息，甚至姓名也不例外。

“欢迎！Emrys医生。”  
熟悉的声音让还处于错愕之中的Merlin几欲落泪。  
“感谢你的支援。要知道士兵们加入我的部队之后平均存活时间不超过十二周……”

上尉的欢迎辞一本正经。

※※※

大面积烧伤、双目失明、听力障碍、重度脑震荡、四十二处骨折、右下肢溃烂……  
护士递来的初步检查报告让Merlin皱起眉头。  
反胃感更加剧烈，他只好深吸一口气，试图冷静下来。

问题不在于手术。虽然当年在Gaius手下当学徒时，Merlin并不是个好学生，但漫长的时间和无数次经验已经足以弥补这个缺陷。  
感染才是让Merlin真正头痛的。  
自从他阴差阳错被卷入这场战争，成为盟军的军医，他见过许多不幸的士兵。他们前一天还在为手术成功欢呼雀跃，准备给后方的家人写信，次一日就死于重度感染带来的急性炎症。  
条件完备的军医院尚且如此，更不用说现在这个漏风漏雨、缺粮缺药的临时医院了。

作为一位魔法师——而且还是最有名的魔法师，Merlin并不是没有办法阻止微生物的侵袭。但是这种高级魔法实施的必要条件实在是过于苛刻，在眼下这战火纷飞的时代根本无法达成，就算发生了奇迹让Merlin有条件作法，他的病人也没有固若金汤的躯体抵挡住病菌的侵蚀，留给Merlin足够的准备时间。

即使如此，死亡也并不是绝对的。曾经出现过被幸运女神眷顾的伤员最终挺过了感染这一关。但这个数字和死于感染的数字相比，只能算是个可怜的零头，因此这样的事件在Merlin心中约等于奇迹。

等等。奇迹？

Merlin脑中浮现了两个星期前的一件小事。这个细节差点就要被没日没夜的高强度工作彻底赶出脑海。

他蹲下身，小心翼翼地用指尖拨开Arthur颈前被烧得不成形的衬衫衣领，却没有找到料想中的东西。

“你们有谁找到了Ar……Pendragon上尉的项链？”他的声音有些焦虑。  
正在给上尉的伤口消毒的两名护士互相看了看彼此。这个问题显然让她们有些莫名其妙。  
结果，站在数米开外给另一位伤员包扎的护士长Grace小姐给了他一个令人失望的答复——中为所有的随身物品均已清理，除了工作要用到的记事本、铅笔以及一块怀表，没有发现任何项链的踪影。

“Emrys医生，你……你说的是那条项链吗？就是挂着金戒指的那一条？”  
一个沙哑的声音从大厅角落传来，带着浓重的伦敦东区口音。那是六床的病人Swater。前天他被炸断了左腿，左臂骨折。这种程度的伤情在这个部队里算是幸运的。  
Merlin快步走到Swater面前，轻轻把他瘦小的身躯按回地铺上。他正试图用剩下的完好的胳膊支起上半身和Merlin对话——固执的士兵仍然想保持对长官的尊敬，又或者是想无视自己已经残疾的现实。

“你见过这条项链？”Merlin轻声询问这名年轻的士兵，“你知道上尉把它放在哪儿了吗？”  
“我知道。”Swater眨了眨眼睛，“上周日，我们在092区扫雷的时候碰到了最新型的炸弹。当时带的工具都不怎么合适。结果Pendragon上尉就用那条项链固定引信了。我还跟他开玩笑说他这下肯定能让我们的军费吃不消……”

※※※

Arthur的勤务兵Parker走进Merlin的办公室的时候，Merlin以为又出现了新的“不幸的幸运儿”——护士们经常这样称呼那些从爆炸中幸存的伤员。  
可出乎意料的是，Parker毕恭毕敬地转达了他的上司对Merlin发出的午后茶邀请。  
Merlin不记得当时自己有没有把眉毛抬到天上，但他记得自己的心跳骤然加速的瞬间，就如同限制已久的引擎突然加油发动一般。

这一世的相逢仅仅才过了四个月。两人平日都忙于自己的工作，除了每周六Merlin要给Arthur一份报告之外，他们并没有什么见面的机会。事实上，在大多数情况下，连报告都是Parker代为转交给Arthur。  
但是，不见面并不意味着不知情。Merlin可不是一个普通的军医。

灵魂联结，是Merlin花了好几个世纪才掌握的高级魔法，好在Merlin最不缺的就是时间，如今看来这一切都是值得的。在重逢的那个午后，Merlin仅花三秒就迅速重建了灵魂联结。这让他能够得知Arthur的大致位置，私下里他也能利用这点，在查房的间隙或者其他忙里偷闲的时候，透过走廊的窗户，望一眼金发男人在训练场某个角落的背影。  
不过，也仅仅如此而已。

因此，Parker捎来的邀请多多少少让Merlin有些喜出望外。  
难道Arthur没有完全遗失前世的记忆？  
如果是这样，那还是真是千年来的头一回。

只可惜，这个小小的期待还没有保留十分钟就破灭了。

※※※

坐在皮沙发上的金发上尉掐灭了还剩一大截的烟头。  
Merlin从派遣令里抬起头来，瞥了一眼茶几上的铁制烟灰缸，开口道：“Pendragon上尉，你用不着掐掉烟。我不抽烟并不意味着我讨厌别人抽烟。”  
话音刚落，Merlin就发觉这话愚蠢透顶，自己显然过度解读了Arthur的动作。那双盯着Merlin的湛蓝色眼睛里写满了“什么？你到底在说什么？”。  
Merlin只好耸了耸肩，微红着脸，低下头抿了口红茶，继续翻看那份经过破译的电报，试图掩饰自己的尴尬，以及小小的失落。

……德军已撤出那不勒斯……发现新型炸弹……8月23日至10月3日……带领14名精兵前往那不勒斯扫雷……

“为什么要把这份密电给我看？”Merlin困惑地蹙起眉头，他从文字上看不出这份派遣令和自己的关系。

“我需要你。”

Merlin愣住了，他再次抬起头盯着Arthur的眼睛。好不容易平静下来的心海再掀波澜。

金发上尉被盯得有些失措。他察觉到自己似乎措辞不妥。  
“呃……我的意思是‘我们’需要你……咳咳——”他清了清嗓子，接着快速说：“我们部队还活着的老手算上我只有十三人，Parker能勉强算第十四人。但这次的新型炸弹据说相当棘手，所以我希望有个医术高明的医生随行，提高士兵的士气。”金发男人板着脸一口气说完这番话，仿佛是准备了很久的台词。  
Merlin眨了眨眼睛，想挪开颇为尴尬的视线。然而Arthur诚恳地凝视着他，那双湛蓝色眼睛让他精神恍惚。  
他想起了决战剑栏之前的那次与金发国王的对话。在得知自己的男仆不愿和他一同出征后，恼怒、失望、悲伤、冷漠——这双蓝眸里闪过的每一种情绪都仿佛印在永不变质的胶卷上，此刻又开始在一千多年的老放映机上播放。

“当然这只是一个请求，不是命令。”金发上尉补充道，“从军衔上来说，我没有资格命令你……”  
“我会和你一起去那不勒斯。”Merlin没等Arthur说完就给出自己的答复。  
上尉回以微微一笑。  
这是Merlin这么多天来所见到的Arthur露出的最轻松的表情。  
“谢谢你，Emrys医生。你不知道你的帮助有多么重要。”

金发上尉笑着重新点了根烟，起身走到办公桌前，翻出一份那不勒斯的地图，开始给Merlin介绍任务的详细情况。

Merlin这才开始真正意识到这份任务的重要性和艰巨性。

为了保证拆弹任务在机密环境下顺利进行，同时还要确保牺牲最小化，盟军竟然在三天之内迁移了城里所有的居民，封锁整个那不勒斯。让繁忙热闹的城市眨眼间变成了荒无人烟的死城。  
然而，德国人撤退时留下的三千二百余枚炸弹却遍及城市的每一个角落。  
也许在下水井盖下，也许在广场干涸的水池边，也许在某户人家的橱柜门后，也许在教堂腐烂的长木凳前……  
Arthur计划把城市划分为一百个区，逐一排雷。按照上级规定的时限，他们每天必须给两个区扫雷。这意味着这个精英小队得二十四小时全天工作。Arthur只能把十四人分成三组，轮流休息。

“至于你，Emrys医生。”金发上尉抱歉地皱了皱眉，“恐怕你必须全天处于待命状态了。我会尽量择机给你安排休假日。”  
“没问题。”Merlin有些自得地耸耸肩。“我早就习惯全天待命的生活了。”  
“确实。”Arthur若有所思地点点头。“事实上，你的工作压力应该不太大。我们拆弹兵失了手很少有机会见到你。”他苦笑着向后靠在沙发背上，吐了口烟，半眯着眼睛。

那一瞬间，Merlin从Arthur的脸上看到了不属于那个年纪的沧桑。尽管他和这个金发男人在这一世的交情还没深到足以了解对方二十多年的人生经历的地步，但Merlin已经感受到那份渴望用年轻的生命挑起重担的执着。这份执着大概在千年前就已经刻进Arthur Pendragon的灵魂，连万能而无情的时间也没能改变分毫。

“为什么这么悲观？也许会有守护天使保佑你。”  
“如果真有那种天使，那他大概来晚了一步。”  
Arthur说完便吸了口烟。

※※※

无影灯亮了起来。  
手术台上铺着整洁白净的床单，手术刀、止血钳泛着扎眼的亮光，鼻腔里充斥着消毒液的味道……这是Merlin不能更熟悉的战场。然而，此刻他却像第一次打仗的新兵一样手脚发软，额头上渗出滴滴冷汗。  
“Emrys医生？”Grace小姐投来关切的目光。“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”Merlin露出了一个微笑，虽然他并不清楚护士长隔着口罩能不能看见。“不用担心。”  
但显然，自己的焦虑已经溢于言表。Grace小姐瞪着Merlin看了好久，直到Arthur Pendragon被抬了进来。

Merlin又一次做起深呼吸，试图让自己的手心停止冒冷汗。  
他想起了Arthur曾经躺在寝宫里的大床上昏迷不醒、双目紧闭、嘴唇苍白，他也是那样看着就要死去的国王，手足无措，大汗淋漓。  
他想起了Arthur在湖边、在自己的怀里道谢。命数已至，无力回天，只有绝望和悲伤席卷而来。  
他想起了救生艇上，Arthur因为长时间的脱水和饥饿，奄奄一息……  
然而，这么多年来，他却从未见过他伤得这么惨不忍睹。  
一时间，泪水模糊了双眼。Merlin只好垂下头，避免其他人看到自己的异样。好在，眼泪很快就被口罩吸收了。

※※※

上次参加聚会是什么时候，Merlin已经记不清了。  
Merlin一直认为，作为不老不死的“怪物”，频繁出入这种熙熙攘攘的社交场合不是什么明智之举。当然，这次是个例外。  
“临行酒会”，是Arthur所在的拆弹部队的老传统。名义上是给临行战友的送别酒会，但几乎每个在场的士兵都试图把自己灌得烂醉如泥——既然知道死神一定会在某个并不遥远的时刻带走自己，那么及时行乐就是排解这种压力的最佳途径。

女人在这种场合总是最瞩目的。年轻的护士们不知是受了酒精影响还是被男人们的热情邀约所感染，卸下了平日里的严谨和拘束，随着苏格兰小曲踏起轻快的舞步，扬起素色的裙摆。后勤部的女兵更是在大厅一角和男人们玩起了拼酒的赌局，惹得一圈围观者连连起哄惊叫。

“你也应该去找个女伴。长官。”Merlin身旁传来一个醉醺醺的声音——20岁的“冒失鬼小Jack”。他的右手挥动着空空如也的朗姆酒瓶，朝大厅一角示意。  
Merlin当然清楚他在指着谁。事实上，Merlin一整晚都无法避免自己被那个角落吸引。  
“长官，您官最大，既然Pendragon上尉能把自己漂亮的女朋友带来……”Jack使了个别有意味的眼色，“您也可以找一个。”  
“我可没有……”Merlin刚想笑着反驳他，大厅里的一阵骚动打断了他未说完的话。

Merlin循声望去，只见一个金发女人哭丧着脸快步穿过宴会厅里的人群，精致的高跟鞋简直要把木地板踩穿。当她孤零零的背影消失在大门外的夜色里时，Merlin才反应过来这个女人正是Jack刚才提到的Arthur的女友。

“哇哦，看来这回的任务真的很麻烦。”Jack一边说一边往自己杯子里倒酒。  
“什么？”Merlin完全一头雾水。  
“每次碰上什么危险的任务，上尉就会和女人分手。可能是怕自己死了有姑娘要伤心难过之类的。从我加入这个部队开始他已经换了六个啦……”Jack打了个酒嗝，耸耸肩。“连认识那么久的Vivian Elvis都这么干脆地甩了，上尉大概是真觉得自己十有八九回不来。要知道，我们昨天还在赌她会不会在打完仗后嫁给咱们头儿……”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然。他们看上去挺般配。真可惜。”Jack撅了撅嘴，但Merlin没从他的语气里听出丝毫“可惜”的含义，大概他把赌注压在不会结婚的那边。

“话说回来，长官，我们都没想到上尉会邀请你一起去。”Jack盯着Merlin的眼神饶有兴致。这让Merlin有些窘迫。  
“什么意思？”  
“上尉以前绝对不会同意比他更高级别的军官加入行动。”Jack打了个嗝，继续说，“大概是确保权威之类的。”  
“但我只是个医生。”  
“也许是这个原因吧。你看上去也确实不是抢风头的人。”

等到整个大厅恢复之前的歌舞升平，Jack发现他的酒又喝完了。他嘀咕着朗姆酒的味道不尽如人意，摇摇晃晃动身去找酒喝。  
Merlin笑着摇摇头，冲着Jack远去的背影说：“少喝点！小心明早睡过头——”

“别喊了，Emrys医生。他每次出发前不喝到吐是绝对不会停下的。”熟悉的声音突然从Merlin脑后传来。“Jack Stewart是队里出名的酒鬼。”Arthur Pendragon不知道什么时候踏进了Merlin固守的这个小角落。  
“Ar……Pendragon上尉……”回头直接对上那双湛蓝色的眼睛——金发上尉正倚着墙盯着自己，这让Merlin一时有些语无伦次——他什么时候站在那里的？Merlin眨了眨眼睛，挪开视线，注意到上尉的军服前襟有大片的水渍。“你……还好吗？”他试图用微笑掩盖小小的尴尬。  
“我很好……”他低头瞅了一眼自己的外套，“嗯……除了被前女友泼了一杯酒之外——我一直不怎么擅长说再见。”  
确实，从很早以前就不擅长。  
Merlin垂下头，盯着自己的杯子，心不在焉地喃喃道：“她是个好姑娘。”  
“我知道。所以才要和她分手——我可不是个好男友。”Arthur苦笑着自嘲道。  
“相信我，Pendragon上尉。”Merlin轻声说，“没有哪个男人比你更好。”  
Arthur凝视着Merlin。他的双颊上泛着微微的红晕，不知是酒精还是Merlin的话语所致。他晃了晃酒杯，撇过头去，似乎在逃避Merlin的视线。

短暂而漫长的沉默。  
昏黄的灯光下，两人端着酒杯，肩并肩倚靠着墙壁，望着大厅里的欢歌乐舞。  
Merlin无法从眼角看清金发上尉的表情。灵魂联结传来的细微波动让他既感到兴奋，又有些迷茫。他不禁回想起许久以前前他下决心向金发国王展现自己的真实力量时的那份百感交集。  
Arthur高兴吗？Arthur忧虑吗？Arthur烦闷吗？Arthur察觉到了吗？  
那颗灵魂在千年的轮回中经历了太多的磨难与历练，以至于最伟大的魔法师也没法读懂它。

最终——  
“谢谢。”  
Merlin听见Arthur低声说。

※※※

从手术室出来之后，Merlin直奔水槽。由于早上他什么东西都没吃，只能干呕，一直呕到胃酸都吐了出来。  
他打开水龙头，用手接水，拼命泼到自己脸上，却不敢闭上眼睛。  
只要一闭眼，眼前就是截肢手术时的情景。麻醉剂的短缺导致Arthur在手术中途恢复了部分意识。看着Arthur张着嘴却只能发出痛苦而沙哑的哼哼，Merlin根本无法拿稳电锯，最终只能交给另一个协助的医生来完成。

Merlin从水槽边直起腰，扶着石墙一直走到最近的祷告室。  
不知是否因神明庇佑，这里是整个修道院唯一一处在战火中没有任何损伤的地方。高耸的大理石立柱撑起绘满壁画的穹顶，红色的夕阳光透过五彩斑斓的窗玻璃，映出空气中漂浮的尘埃，在地面投射出令人炫目的图案，角落里还传来老鼠的悉悉索索。  
Merlin靠着墙根瘫坐下来，一动不动地注视着祷告室另一头的耶稣受难像。  
虽然他早已不相信神明，但此刻他却想虔诚地跪下，祈祷上帝能赐予那个人以奇迹。

※※※

抵达那不勒斯的那个下午异常忙碌。临时营地的搭建、军火物资的安置、和当地驻扎部队的情报沟通、排雷计划的部署……与一片死寂的城内相比，郊外简直是忙得热火朝天。  
Merlin一下车就前往原驻扎部队的战地医院，全面接管工作。他在闷热难耐的手术台上忙活了近十个小时，协助他的医生护士都换了好几轮。等到他终于得以脱下手术服走出那个破旧的小帐篷，他才发现夜色已深。  
大概是因为城里早已人去楼空，没有灯光的干扰，星空异常璀璨。奶白色的银河横贯天穹，夏季大三角更是明亮闪耀。  
一千多年来，Merlin一个人数着星星不知道度过了多少夜晚。星空对于Merlin就像一本未曾腐烂的古书，虽然又厚又重，Merlin却早已倒背如流。

找块平整的草地，数着迷人的星星，吹着凉爽的晚风，揉揉疼痛难忍的腿脚，这大概是Merlin现在最想做的事情——如果不是有个上尉还在等他的工作汇报的话。

他接连问了两个值班守夜的哨兵才找到指挥官的帐篷，还碰上四个从帐篷里走出来的士兵。这几个生面孔看到Merlin的军衔之后立刻板起脸、掖好手上的文件，恭恭敬敬地敬礼问好，军靴几乎要把地面踏出坑。看着他们慌乱而困惑的眼神，Merlin只能又花一番功夫解释“我不是头儿”、“叫我Emrys医生就足够了”之类的话。

“晚上好，Pendragon上尉。”  
“哦，Emrys医生，晚上好！我正在怀疑你是不是真的打算在医院忙一个通宵。”Arthur一边说着一边掐灭烟头。尽管他努力保持一个轻松的笑容，但他疲惫的眼神没法骗过Merlin的眼睛。  
“彼此彼此。”Merlin眨了眨眼睛把汇报文件递给Arthur。“医院那边还算正常。听说你有把医院迁回城里的计划？”  
“是的。两周后会迁到城内的修道院里。”Arthur一边快速翻阅着报告一边说。“我正想问问你是否同意。”  
“修道院？”Merlin皱了皱眉头。  
“对，城里原本的医院已经被炸得面目全非。只能把修道院改造一下凑合着用了。”  
“那大概也比现在的帐篷好得多。我同意搬迁。”Merlin耸耸肩。事实上，他对医院帐篷里那股连手术室消毒水都盖不掉的恶臭一直以心有余悸。

“‘今日共顺利完成六台手术’？！”上尉突然从报告中抬起头来蹙着眉紧盯Merlin，“Emrys医生，你没吃晚饭？”  
“呃……”Merlin支吾道，“不用担心，我……刚才喝了些晚餐剩的牛奶……”  
还没等Merlin说完，Arthur就起身，打开桌子旁边一个木箱的盖子，从里面取出一个硕大的散发着食物香气的纸包，伸手递给Merlin：“抱歉，没有给你留很多……本来还有通心粉，但实在是供不应求。”  
看着纸包里的两串香肠、一对鸡翅、三条烤咸鱼、两块面包以及一块三明治，Merlin情不自禁地发出了惊呼：  
“我的天！你确定这是一人份的晚餐？”  
“趁着物资充足的时候多吃一点没坏处。”Arthur一边说一边从帐篷角落的木箱里翻出一个水杯，从自己的钢制酒壶里到了点酒，递给Merlin。  
“谢谢。”  
“不用谢。对了，Emrys医生，你的帐篷明天上午才能完成。”金发上尉停顿了一下，神情十分踌躇，“所以……如果你不介意的话，今天晚上就得我姑且挤一个帐篷……我很抱歉暂时没法给你提供更好的住宿条件……”  
没等Arthur说完，Merlin就咽下满满一口三明治，打断他说：“没关系。我一点也不介意。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”Merlin眨了眨眼睛，“所以……我到底睡哪儿？打地铺吗？”

当Merlin在空木箱搭成的“床”上，和Arthur背靠背躺着的时候，他觉得时间仿佛真的倒回了一千多年前。那时为了躲避Morgana的搜捕，他和金发国王在巨石下，同样也是背靠背挤着凑合了一个晚上。只不过当时隔在他们中间的不是绿色的军装，而是冰冷的锁子甲。  
Merlin尝试闭上眼睛，但他发现自己完全睡不着。他已经不知有多久没有面对这样的情况——到处都是Arthur的气息。体内的魔法似乎随时准备炸碎煤油灯，推倒桌上的水杯，或者是解体电报机。

“Emrys医生，说实在的。这让我想起以前的事……”  
Arthur带着一丝睡意的话让Merlin猛地睁开了眼睛。

这不可能。

“这让我想起自己刚刚参军的时候，和其他新兵挤在营房里，就像这样。当时我觉得真是糟糕透了，那之前我从来没有和那么多人一起过夜，但是过了这么些年才发现那段时间真的挺开心。”金发上尉打了个呵欠，笑了笑说。  
“你现在开心吗？”  
“我想是的。”虽然看不到Arthur的脸，但是Merlin听出来他在微笑。“事实上，你能来我很高兴。”  
“你说过这个。”  
“不，不，不只是客套话。”Arthur的声音有些局促，他停顿了片刻接着说：“我……我说不准。我觉得你身上有什么特质，Emrys医生，我也说不上来是什么。”  
Arthur的话让Merlin无言许久。熟悉的声音，熟悉的话语，一切都让Merlin热泪盈眶。此刻，那些漫长的等待和强烈的期盼仿佛都哽在嗓子眼。

“Emrys？你在听吗？”过长的沉默似乎让Arthur不安起来。  
“是的。”  
Merlin惜字如金，生怕说多了会让背后的人听出话语里的细微的哭腔。  
“我很抱歉今晚话有点多，Emrys医生，我今晚也喝了不少。如果给你造成了什么困扰的话……”  
“不，不。我也很高兴。”Merlin微笑着，试图让自己的语气变得更轻快。

细细的夜雨开始吹打帐篷，Merlin背后传来了均匀绵长的呼吸声。空气中渗出丝丝凉意。Merlin微微起身环顾四周，随即眼中金光乍现，帐篷另一角的箱子上叠着的棉毯慢慢飘了过来，缓缓展开，盖在二人身上。  
晚安，陛下。  
Merlin再次闭上了眼睛。

※※※

Merlin睁开眼的时候，听见一个护士激动地招呼护士长Grace小姐的声音。他皱着眉头眨了眨眼睛，过了好一会才调整好眼球的焦距。  
从天花板看来，他应该是在自己的办公室。  
“感谢上帝。你终于醒了，Emrys医生。”Grace小姐看到Merlin试图从长椅上坐起来，便赶紧搀扶他。“我们昨天晚上在祷告室发现你昏倒在地上。我提醒过你早就应该好好休息了。”  
“昨天？Arthur呢？他情况怎么样？”Merlin盯着护士长的眼睛，丢出一连串的问题。  
“Pendragon上尉昨天手术完之后一直在昏睡，今天上午醒了一会，刚才又睡过去了。”Grace皱着眉头，似乎在疑虑接下来要用什么措辞。  
“他有没有感染？”  
Grace小姐面露难色：“他……他一直发着高烧，醒过来时的神志也是迷迷糊糊不清不楚……”  
Merlin已经没有耐心听Grace的解释，他直接推开她，走出了办公室。

修道院大厅的里躺着五十多名伤员，由于病床太少，只有重伤员才能分到床位，大多数伤员都是睡地铺。  
Arthur的床位在修道院大厅的一角，用破烂的帐篷布当帘子，和其他的伤员隔开。在这里，已经算得上豪华级的条件。  
Merlin轻轻掀开帘子。Arthur正静静地平躺在那儿。他几乎全身都缠着绷带。除了口鼻，只有右眼窝露在外面，如果不是微弱的灵魂连接传来微微的震颤，Merlin几乎无法认出这个曾经英俊硬朗的年轻上尉。  
药瓶用绷带绕了几圈挂在墙面的钉子上，那里曾经挂着的圣母画像早已毁于战火。不知是谁拿来了Arthur的军服和帽子，整整齐齐摆在枕头旁。被子在右腿处异常的凹陷残酷地提示着床上人再也无法迈出飒爽的步伐。  
Merlin就这样站着看了很久很久，久到值班的另一名医生忍不住过来确认Merlin是否安好。

最终，他还是顶着同事们怪异的目光，让几名医生护士把Arthur抬进办公室后面空着的小隔间，由自己亲自照料。

※※※

自从任务正式开始以来，几乎天天都在下雨。营地里泥泞不堪，每一个帐篷里都是一股发霉的味道。总是能听见士兵们半玩笑半抱怨地感慨着，在意大利竟然能找到故乡的氛围。  
连续两周的绵绵秋雨完全带走了暑气，那不勒斯城郊的树林里，梧桐仿佛一夜之间就换上了金上衣。直到扫雷任务执行到第十五天，比梧桐叶更灿烂的太阳终于露脸了。

整个部队像过节一样，到处都是晾着的衣被鞋袜。  
城中的战地医院也不例外，虽然迁到修道院之后免遭漏雨之苦，但是为了病人的健康，医疗队全体出动，在半个小时内把所有能晾晒的东西全都搬到修道院后面杂草丛生的菜地里，那里是前天刚刚扫完雷的安全地带。

Merlin完成例行查房，便回到自己的办公室脱掉白大褂，他戴上头盔和水壶，准备进行另一项工作，这是只有他一个人知道的秘密。  
“Grace小姐，我出去散散步，大概一个小时就会回来。”Merlin对正在给病人注射的护士长打了个招呼便匆匆离开修道院。

多日的雨水已经给空城带来了一股淡淡的霉味。  
遗落在地上的报纸、皮鞋、帽子、布偶随处可见。石砖路上的小水洼静静地倒映着蔚蓝的天空、布满弹孔的砖墙、沙袋堆砌的掩体、锈迹斑斑的铁丝网。街角散落着盟军之前空投的宣传单，上面同时用英文和意大利文印着显眼的“正义即将胜利”的字样。旧木窗随着穿街而过的秋风轻轻摇晃，发出吱呀吱呀的声响。不知谁家的钟突然响起，吓得窗台上的野鸟扑扇着翅膀飞走了。

Merlin沿着自己做好的记号快步前进着，一直走到自己昨天行进的路线尽头。他深吸一口气，闭上双眼，轻启双唇，念出一句咒语。等到他睁开已经变成金色的眼睛，整个视野变成了单调的黑白色，只有一团团的金色亮点在闪烁不定——那是方圆十米内的火药聚集之处。这种找炸弹的方式虽然准确快捷，但是对于Merlin魔力和体力的消耗很大，两天之内只能使用一次，而且最多不能超过十五分钟，Merlin只能抓紧这宝贵的时间寻找并记录更多炸弹的位置。

然而，由于昨夜通宵值班所带来的疲倦，今天的魔法效果仅仅保持了10分钟。

Merlin倚着街道转角的橱窗瘫坐下来。  
橱窗属于小广场旁最受欢迎的甜品店——上次来意大利的时候Merlin曾经和这家店的创始人打过交道，转眼已经三百多年的老店了——现在橱窗玻璃已经全部打碎，还钉上了十来根木条。  
Merlin额头上大汗淋漓。他眉头紧锁，痛苦地闭上眼，暂时性的视力衰退、强烈的眩晕，所有的副作用都比以往更加严重。他艰难地拾起掉落在身旁的笔记本，好不容易才看清上面的潦草凌乱的字迹，那正是他刚才用各种缩写记录了这条街上新发现的十七颗炸弹的方位。  
接下来，Merlin会用各种“正常或非正常的手段”去给这些家伙做上标记，让它们能够轻而易举地被Arthur和他的扫雷兵发现。比如在这些藏匿炸弹的地方留下比较明显的做过手脚的痕迹。这并不是一件容易的事情，不仅要最大限度的确保能被扫雷兵发现，还要让他们不对这些伎俩起疑心。

即使是Merlin这样的大魔法师，面对这些反自然反人类的武器，也仅仅只能做到这一步。

休息了三分钟，Merlin终于能看清路面，头晕也开始有好转的迹象，他扶着墙壁站了起来，准备从藏在商店的展示柜后的两颗小炸弹开始。

然而——

“谁在那里？！”   
一声怒吼从Merlin身后四十米远的小广场另一端传来，还伴随着步枪上膛的咔擦声。Merlin迅速摸出别在腰间的手枪。他费了不少时间才形成这个条件反射。

“出来！我看见你了！”  
威尔士口音。是Jim Reason，Arthur的精英小队里眼力最好的年轻人。  
哦，该死。Merlin不禁在心里暗骂。自己的魔力要是能早一分钟恢复正常……

“放下你的手枪！举起手！”Merlin背对着那个士兵，听见他又往前踏了两步。  
比起被当成敌军间谍或者可疑人士就地击毙，Merlin更愿意选择编一个靠谱的借口。  
他叹了口气，把手枪向广场的方向抛去，双手举过头顶，从街道建筑的阴影中慢步挪到被太阳光照射的广场上。

“怎么了，Jim？”一个男人从年轻士兵的身后走来，他身后跟着其他队员。  
“长官，有可疑人，穿着盟军的军装。”棕色头发的Jim Reason只是把脸朝着他的长官，视线和枪口都对着Merlin一动不动。

“Pendragon上尉。是我，Merlin Emrys。”Merlin说完就摘掉了自己的头盔。“我很抱歉造成了误会。”  
“Emrys？！”金发男人的声音因为惊讶抬高了好几度。他按了按Jim的枪杆，示意他放下步枪。“你怎么会在这里？”  
“好吧，老实说，我在找书。就在那儿。”Merlin指了指广场西侧的图书馆。此刻他一边向前走一边默默感谢着那不勒斯的居民几百年来都没有搬迁图书馆。

“书？！”Arthur皱了皱眉头。   
“我真的很抱歉。只是医院里的病人实在是太无聊了，需要一些消遣。要知道修道院地下室里的书都被泡烂了……”  
Arthur的眉头舒展了些。“你可以告诉我。我派人去图书馆里拿。”  
“这种小事还是不劳烦……”  
“但是你被炸死怎么办？这里还不是安全区。”Arthur激动地打断了Merlin的话，“无论如何，不要再有下一次！”他下令支开了其他士兵。接着靠近Merlin，把头凑上前，压低声音说道：“总之，这次我不会写在报告里，仅仅只是‘这一次’。”  
“谢谢。”Merlin想忍住脸上的笑意，但没能成功。“所以……我可以去拿回我的手枪了？”Merlin用眼神示意了一下那个掉在二十多步开外的金属物。

直到Merlin转过身背对着Arthur走向自己的手枪，他才长舒一口气。  
过了这么多年，连自己临时扯谎的技能都变得这么熟练了。Merlin不禁在心里感慨起来。  
他用袖子擦了擦额头上的冷汗，重新戴好头盔。

突然——  
“小心！！！Merlin！！！NO——”  
Arthur的急切的吼声仿佛能把广场的地砖震碎，余波久久回荡在广场上空。

Merlin回过头，这才注意到右脚底踩着的东西——微微生锈的方形金属部件，隐隐约约还能看见白漆喷涂的编号。  
见鬼。  
一枚炸弹。  
那一刻，Merlin觉得自己简直都能听见拆弹兵们咽口水和倒抽气的声响，哪怕他们都在一二十米开外。  
但是Merlin本人此时却异常平静——千年来，他经历过太多的千钧一发。  
胸口传来一阵怪异的滚烫感。  
他定了定神，决定打破广场骇人的死寂：  
“我想……这大概是老天对我违反规定的惩罚。可是……”  
“哑弹？”Arthur的勤务兵Parker不太确定地接了话头，向Arthur投去询问的目光：“长官？”  
“别动！”Arthur大声下达了他的指令。他稍稍等待了五六秒钟。  
“现在，Emrys医生，听我的命令。把脚慢慢从那上面移开！一定要慢！”  
此刻，Arthur的每一条指令都透露着不容质疑的威严，就如同他还是国王时那样。  
“很好！现在，沿着你过去时的路线原路返回！记住，是原路返回！”

当Merlin一步一步踩着来时的脚印撤离到离炸弹五六米远的地带时，他确信自己听见了Arthur长舒一口气的声音。灵魂联结传来的释然之感也印证着这点。

Arthur带领着Jack和Parker查看了那颗炸弹。Merlin看到他从军装上衣的口袋里掏出铅笔和记事本，匆匆记了些什么。又掏出一块表盖微微变形的金怀表看了看时间，给两个士兵下达了命令。

“已经没什么问题了，是M型炸弹。旧型号，他们应付得来。”Arthur一边自顾自地说着，一边向Merlin走来。他摘掉头盔，掖在左臂下。一头金发因为汗水而变得濡湿，分成一缕缕，但这并不影响它在烈日下闪闪发亮的色泽。“从某种意义上说，Emrys医生，你真是中了头彩！”  
Merlin一时不知道怎么接话，只好望着Jack和Parker忙活的方向发愣。  
直到Merlin感觉到什么东西轻轻碰着胸口，他才回过神来。低下头。一个军用酒壶。  
“白兰地。”虽然刺眼的阳光让Arthur眯起眼睛眉头微锁，却无法阻碍Merlin读出他眼神里快要溢出的关切，“它会让你感觉好些。”  
Merlin接过酒壶，微笑道：“谢谢。”  
“不，不是我。Emrys医生，你应该感谢上帝。”Arthur抬了抬眉毛。

“Merlin……”  
“什么？”原本正在用袖口擦汗的Arthur停下了所有动作，转过头盯着Merlin。  
“我听见了。”Merlin眨了眨眼睛。“刚才，就在我踩到炸弹的时候，你叫我‘Merlin’。Pendragon上尉。”Merlin故意加重了称谓的语气。  
话音刚落，Arthur便立刻戴上头盔，似乎打算用头盔下的阴影掩盖自己脸上的尴尬表情。他游移着目光，踌躇了几秒才开口说：  
“我……我很抱歉……你知道我没有冒犯你的意思——”  
“我知道。”Merlin打断了Arthur吞吞吐吐的解释。“你不用道歉。我们本来就已经是……呃……是战友了。我想……”Merlin停顿了一拍，“你也不会介意我叫你Arthur，是吗？”  
他们再次四目相对。  
“当然不。”头盔下的阴影里，Arthur的蓝眼睛显得格外明亮。

然而，Merlin却发现自己的视野变得朦胧起来，连神志也有些恍惚。是地面蒸腾的热气所致吗？  
他揉了揉眼睛。

突然，远远地传来一句含混的咒骂声。  
“趴下！”不知是谁高声叫喊着。  
一阵天旋地转，Merlin感觉到背后被人猛推了一把。他扑倒在地，手中握着的酒壶摔了出去。  
清脆的金属碰撞声还未来得及传进Merlin的耳朵，身后便传来几乎能震破鼓膜的巨大轰响。刹那间，滚烫的尘土遮天蔽日，令人窒息。

Merlin胸前再次传来滚烫的触感。  
在失去意识之前，他终于回想起了那是什么。

※※※

突如其来的暴雨冲刷掉空气里的烧焦的味道，让整个营地让整个营地陷入一派凌乱之中。士兵们小跑着来来往往，搬运着军粮和伤员。所有人都扯着嗓子高喊着对话，即使如此，风雨也总是能盖过他们的声音。  
指挥官所在的帐篷在营地的西侧。从入口走到那里的路并不算远，但是今天却显得格外漫长。  
Merlin斜背着医疗箱，疾步前行。泥浆随着他的脚步溅起及膝的水花，打湿了靴子和裤腿。雨水沿着雨衣沿落下，形成了一股股水流。  
令Merlin有些意外的是，即使在视野如此糟糕的雨夜之中，也总有士兵能把自己认出来，在奔忙的间隙停下脚步敬个礼。

战地医院和大多数的战略性物资都已经搬迁到市政广场的新基地里，可是身为指挥官的Arthur却迟迟没有动身。也许该催促一下搬迁指挥部的事宜——Merlin望见那个在风雨里显得脆弱不堪的小帐篷时这样想着。

“哦，Emrys医生！我没想到会是你本人过来。”金发上尉用还没有受伤的右手递给Merlin一杯热水，他的蓝眼睛里写满了惊喜，泛着微弱的光。  
“‘Merlin’。”Merlin一边替Arthur更正一边脱下雨衣，放下沉重的医疗箱。他接过水杯快速喝了一口，皱了皱眉头问：“你没找个新的勤务兵？你受了伤，没有勤务兵怎么行？”  
“只是一点小伤。用不着这么大惊小怪。”  
Merlin不禁翻了个白眼：“别小看皮外伤，Arthur。你不知道有多少士兵死于‘小伤’引起的感染。”Merlin打开医疗箱，套上白手套，他回过头说：“把上衣脱掉吧。让我先看看你的后背。”  
借着昏暗的煤油灯光，Merlin用指尖轻轻触碰那结实的背部肌肉，视线在深深浅浅的伤口之间游走，他时不时小心翼翼地摁一下那些可怖的淤青。  
“疼吗？”他轻声问。  
“不疼。”  
然而金发上尉迅速蹙起又回归平整的眉头给Merlin传达了真实的答案。  
不过，让Merlin松了一口气的是，Arthur背后伤口的数量虽多，但目前都没有出现严重的化脓感染。那场始料未及的爆炸发生之后，Arthur立刻重新投入指挥工作，并命令Merlin先抢救重伤的士兵，仿佛背后红黑色的印迹只是军装上再普通不过的花纹。以至于Merlin在来时的路上一直想象着伤口溃烂的情景。  
眼下的状况的确比Merlin预想的好太多。  
“你之前清洗过？”   
“如果伏特加也算的话。”  
“我不这么认为。” 正用止血钳夹着棉球清洗伤口的Merlin抬起一侧的眉毛说道。

接下来是漫长的沉默，弥漫着淡淡的酒精香。

Merlin尽最大可能避免让Arthur疼痛。这对于他来说本来是件再简单不过的事情，可是今天却不像平时那么容易。  
不仅仅是因为伤者是Arthur，更因为这些伤口实在熟悉得可怕。  
五个小时前，被炸得血肉模糊的Parker还在战地医院垂死挣扎。以为自己早已看淡生死的Merlin没有想到，这个不幸的勤务兵咽气前瞪着自己的绝望眼神竟然彻底击溃了自己的精神防线。Merlin害怕了，千年来，他第一次意识到突然到来的死亡比命中注定的死亡更加令他恐惧——  
谁知道这如彩票一般任意发放的天堂邀请函什么时候会落到Arthur头上！  
是的，重逢已经足够奢侈，但Merlin渴望的远不止这些。  
他想在战争结束后和Arthur一起躺在曼彻斯特公园里的树下聊天，他想陪Arthur坐一次威尼斯的贡多拉船，他甚至想带着Arthur去看看阿瓦隆。  
哪怕他什么也想不起来。

这一世的Arthur还有更多美好的可能……

“怎么了，Merlin？”  
Merlin回过神，只见Arthur正回过头一脸忧虑地盯着自己。他这才发现完成消毒之后自己一直发着呆，手中还拿着棉签和碘酒。  
“哦！抱歉。”Merlin立刻低下头去收拾手里的东西。  
“Merlin——好吧，也许是我多嘴——”Arthur抬起右手挠了挠头说：“如果你在为Parker和Jack的死难过的话，我只想说……你不用自责，那都是上帝的旨意。”  
Merlin愣了几秒，摇了摇头说：“不是他们，是你。”  
“我？”Arthur吐出一个充满困惑的音节。  
“当然。如果你当时没有过来救我，至少左手不会伤这么重。”  
Arthur笑了笑，他晃了晃自己的左臂，轻描淡写地说：“这怎么可能比得上我最亲爱的医生的命？无论是谁都会这么选。”

Merlin叹了一口气，把碘酒瓶放回医疗箱。  
“谢谢你，Arthur。”  
“不客气。”Arthur说着便转过头，再次把伤痕累累的后背留给Merlin。“该说谢谢的是我，我已经很久没有体会害怕的感觉了，那一刻你让我觉得自己重新变成了人，而不是……不是拆炸弹的机器……”

上药和包扎的过程中，两人都不约而同选择了一言不发，整个帐篷里只有外面传来的雨声和人们的泥泞的脚步声。不得不承认，Merlin很享受这个时刻，特别是缠绷带的时候。不论是小麦色的肌肤结实的触感还是Arthur的金发里汗水的气息都让他有种回到一千多年前的感觉，国王还是那个国王，男仆还是那个男仆……

“Arthur。”Merlin收拾医疗箱的时候突然问：“你想过战争结束之后的事情吗？”   
“我的父亲留给我一个庄园。”Arthur一边扣着上衣扣子一边说，“也许能当驯马场。”  
“你喜欢骑马？”  
“是的。从小就很喜欢。但是……”Arthur无奈地微微一笑，“那也得等到我活着回去的那天。现在看来这没什么可能，炸弹连医生都不放过。”  
“别这么说，Arthur。你肯定能活到最后。”  
有人会保护你。Merlin想。  
他从自己的外套口袋里掏出挂着一条挂着一只金戒指的项链，走到Arthur面前摊开手心展示给他看。  
“戴上它吧。它会给你带来好运。”  
Arthur惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一脸困惑地望着Merlin。

“我知道你大概不太相信这些。但它确实是个幸运戒指。”而且还是伊丽莎白一世赠送的幸运戒指。  
“它已经陪我度过好几回灾难。”准确算来是两次海难、六次地震、十四次火灾，以及一次地雷爆炸。  
“我猜也许那个戒指上面真的有魔法之类的东西。”现在下的暴雨正是Merlin来营地之前往戒指上施的高级守护咒语所带来的附加效果。  
“我想你比我更需要它的保佑。”

Arthur将信将疑地接过戒指看了看。  
没有图案、没有刻字，乍一看只是个普通的金环。  
“就算是谢礼，这也太贵重了。别跟我说这是Emrys家族祖传的什么宝贝……”  
“你值得。”Merlin打断金发男人的话，他郑重地注视着Arthur的眼睛说：“你值得拥有它的祝福。”

你是我的国王。你才是最珍贵的——直到离开帐篷，Merlin也没有讲出这句话。

※※※

医院里最后一针盘尼西林注射后不久，Arthur再次醒了过来。他拼命睁开右眼，试图看到Merlin的脸，却只是徒劳。  
“任务怎么样了？”这是Arthur醒来之后对Merlin说的第一句话，声音沙哑地如同生锈的剑。  
Merlin静静地坐在床边的木椅上盯着Arthur说：“不用担心。接替你的军官三天前就到了。任务照旧。”   
“很好。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
Arthur迟疑了片刻，说：“感觉不坏。你相信吗？”  
Merlin苦笑着耸耸肩，没有回答。  
“相信我，再次听到你说话，感觉真的很棒——咳咳——”他突然猛烈咳嗽起来，那是上呼吸道感染的症状，“在爆炸的那一刻我以为自己必死无疑，没想到还有机会碰到你，简直就像奇迹。”  
“是啊，你很幸运。”看见Arthur微微上翘的嘴角，Merlin眼眶湿润了，他扯出一个没人能看见的微笑。  
“但没有幸运到能看见——咳咳咳——看见你的微笑。我喜欢你的微笑。”  
Merlin愣住了——他怎么会……

“这件事我上次清醒的时候就想告诉你，但是他们说你晕倒了正在休息……”  
“什么？”  
“我一直——咳咳——能隐隐约约感觉到关于你的事情。Merlin，你在忙还是在休息，你高兴还是难过，从见到你的第一天我都能感觉到。就好像——咳咳——就好像我们之间有什么联结。起初我以为只是错觉，直到这次爆炸。”  
“这次爆炸？”  
“是的……只是一些零散的画面——咳咳——就像损坏的录影带——咳咳——我看见各种各样的你……可是他们说我是神志不清……”  
“在一些片段里，你是个中世纪的魔法师，眼睛是迷人的金色，经常哭，更经常笑，还系着红色的围巾还是领巾什么的，就好像……”他停顿了一下，似乎在努力回忆着，“就好像天使。”  
“天使？什么天使？”  
“那个围着红围巾的天使。我在废教堂那儿发现了他，我也不知道是怎么回事，当时像个傻瓜一样，冒出解下那条围巾的念头——咳咳咳咳——”他咳得更厉害了，还没等完全缓过劲来，他接着说：“之后的事情你都知道了，雕像底部有炸弹……咳咳咳——”  
仿佛因为长时间说话忍了太久，咳嗽突然全都爆发出来，Arthur剧烈的颤抖让整个床都微微地晃着。  
“Arthur，别说了。”Merlin擦了擦眼泪，起身给Arthur掖被子，“你还在发烧。多睡会吧。”  
“咳咳——我猜……我‘睡着’的时间已经够长了……天知道你等了多久——咳咳——我甚至看到你是16世纪的海盗，还有19世纪的私人教师……唔——咳咳——”  
“Arthur……”  
“那些都是真的吗？Merlin，告诉我……”他的声带已经彻底沉寂，只有微弱挣扎的气息声。虽然双目失明，但Arthur仍然把脸朝向Merlin。

Merlin沉默了许久，“你真的想知道？”  
床上的人一动不动。  
Merlin叹了口气，轻轻从唇间吐出几个字：“是的，Arthur。那些都是真的。”  
他说完便屏住呼吸等待Arthur的回应。可是床上的上尉只是转过脑袋，闭上眼睛。

时间一分一秒流逝。就在Merlin以为Arthur已经睡着、准备悄无声息地离开房间的时候，他听见Arthur的小声地说道：“如果我不问，你是不是永远也不会主动告诉我？”  
Merlin回过头，注视着Arthur。  
“幸好我找回了戒指。爆炸的时候就是你送给我的金戒指让我看到了这些。我猜你大概没想到它还有这种功能。”  
“但是他们说你用它去拆引信……”  
“是的，我很抱歉。我后来拿了回来。”Arthur挪了挪脑袋，用下巴示意Merlin去看看枕头旁的那叠军装。  
Merlin注意到摆在最上面的那顶整洁的军帽，正是他第一次碰见这一世的上尉Arthur时Arthur戴的那顶。他小心翼翼地掀开帽子，看到下面躺着一只金怀表。怀表顶端和表带之间相连的部分正是遗失的金戒指。

“那是你送的。我一直带着它。”

Merlin颤抖的手指摩挲着那枚看上去朴素至极的戒指。也难怪护士们当时没能发现。伤痕累累的金戒指和因磕碰而微微变形的金怀表浑然天成。  
Merlin轻轻打开怀表的盖子。指针已经停止走动，表盘上的玻璃罩布满裂痕。表盖背后嵌着一张相片——Pendragon家的全家福。  
“我猜……我大概不用一一介绍我的家族成员了，对吗？”  
这四张脸实在是太亲切。除了Arthur以外，还有比Merlin印象中更年轻的Uther、Igraine，以及依然美丽迷人的Morgana。显然，这是一张战前拍摄的照片，所有人的表情都是那么快乐。

“他们都死了，在一次地雷爆炸里。现在终于轮到我了。”  
Merlin惊讶地抬起头，他合上怀表，凑上前，摇摇头说：“怎么会呢？别说这样的话……”  
Arthur打断了Merlin还没说完的搪塞：“不用瞒着我了，我知道自己活不了几天。我并不为此伤感，相反我很高兴能在那之前听到你告诉我真相。”   
他重新睁开眼，湛蓝色的眼睛望着Merlin的方向：  
“谢谢你，Merlin。”

那天，Arthur的精神状态异常好。晚餐时分，他甚至还吃了一点腌蛋。

Merlin把切成小块的腌蛋一口一口用铁勺喂到Arthur嘴边时，他透过那长长的金色睫毛，隐约看见了Arthur眼睛的点点泪光。也许是因为病痛的折磨，也许是因为死亡的阴影，也许是他察觉到了坐在自己对面的医生已经在悄无声息之中以泪洗面。

当Merlin擦干眼泪，以医生的名义要求Arthur睡觉，Arthur却固执地让Merlin给他讲讲往事。  
“咳咳——我只看到了一些模棱两可的画面，给我讲讲那些事吧。那只独角兽，我很好奇当时发生了什么。还有那只会喷火的龙……”

就这样，Merlin拿来一个枕头立在床头，背靠着它坐在Arthur的枕头旁，你一问我一答，将沉淀在记忆之海最深处的一切都娓娓道来。  
夕阳中宁静安详的卡梅洛特城，月光下危机四伏的陨王谷，暮色里血流成河的剑栏之战，当然，还有大西洋上的海盗船上嘹亮的号子，曼彻斯特的纺纱厂里飞舞的棉花……

两人一直聊到Arthur没有力气说话，即使这样Arthur仍然睁着眼睛，不肯睡觉。  
“我喜欢……你的声音……给我念书吧……”

Merlin用袖口擦掉《理想国》表面上的灰尘时，发现书脊上工工整整地贴着标号，这才想起这是几个星期前Arthur派人从城里的图书馆里送过来的六十本书之一。

“《理想国》，柏拉图。”他翻开封面，“第一卷。”  
Merlin看到Arthur微笑着闭上眼睛。  
他再次轻启双唇：  
“‘昨天，我和格劳康，阿里斯通的儿子，一起走下去到普埃依拉埃厄，既为了向女神致祷，并同时也是要去观看，他们将如何庆祝这个祀神的节日，因为这是他们第一次举行这个祀典……’”  
Arthur终于睡着了。

之后的每天，Merlin的生活规律得如同圆环。白天，他趁着Arthur还没醒来时去工作，等到Arthur醒来后便一直守在自己的办公室里照看他。晚上，Merlin都会坐在同样的位置上做同样的事情——在Arthur还有力气说话时跟他聊聊前世今生，在Arthur快睡着时给他读《理想国》。

然而，真正重复一切的只有Merlin，另一个人的生命却沿着直线朝尽头走去。  
有一天，Arthur睡着之后再也没有醒来。

※※※

Arthur Pendragon上尉下葬时，秋高气爽。  
拆弹小队里幸存的几名成员以及接任的军官都出席了这场在那不勒斯城郊举行的葬礼。不得不说这让Merlin好受多了——独自面对Arthur的死亡是他挥之不去的阴影。  
Arthur身着整洁笔挺的军装，面露微笑。没有了绷带和药水的气味，除了Arthur看上去消瘦了不少以外，一切都如同这一世他们第一次相见时那样。  
棺盖盖上之前，Merlin把怀表和戒指塞进他胸前的口袋里。

“明天见，陛下。”他用只有他和Arthur才能听见的声音说道。

※※※ END ※※※

 

后记

首先必须感谢那些在我陷入瓶颈期的时候一直催文的@夏日尘韵、@hhkillua、@果子玛格丽特，她们是填坑的最大动力啊！以及写了一篇贺文打鸡血的@阿X丸，虽然这货最近坑品下降了。特别感谢@楚晓Abigail，认认真真吐槽了很多，颇有启发。

事实上，这篇文下笔之前，我曾说过“大概不会再写AM文”之类的话。结果军训期间断网没书的空闲时光让我没能实现这个预言，深刻领悟了一把“无聊才是码字第一生产力”的道理（所以军训之后的暑假异常充实导致这文的进度一直没有进展，差点就想坑了）。

当时我无聊到把带去的唯一一本书——也就是《英国病人》——看了三遍，在此之前在我这里只有教科书才能让我办到这点。也就是在这种反复咀嚼的过程中，萌生了把AM代入书中的环境下的想法。

书中的四条故事线，我只选择了其中一条比较次要的。也就是拆弹兵的那条线，很多设定都来自于这个故事。但是很可惜，文力不足，功底不好，最后没有展现出类似于原书的战争氛围，写到中途的时候发现整个故事都走偏了，后来就将错就错写了出来。

由于《英国病人》采用的是蒙太奇式的写法，所以我也尝试让两条时间线交错，但最后感觉不尽如人意。Arthur被炸伤之前的故事，都像碎片一样，我基本上都是晚上睡前的突发奇想（这也直接导致了原计划8000以内完结最后翻了一倍还多）。

Arthur被炸伤之后的故事的框架（包括最后Arthur死亡的结局）是最早构思完毕的故事。当时希望全文处于一种比较压抑沉重的氛围里，而且也是受了《英国病人》结局的影响。可是写到一半时，我动摇了写这个BE的决心，因为我把另一条时间线写得太甜了，至少大大超出了我之前的预计，也就是所谓的我有点于心不忍。但后来，我想起了写这篇文的初衷是想展现战争的残酷，特别是魔法在面对现代战争时的无能为力（事实证明好像除了结局以外的部分都没有达到我预期的效果），于是最终还是没有改成LOVE&PEACE结局。但是还是尽可能地加入了一些糖，比如听着Merlin的声音睡着，这个桥段是后来写到这段的时候才突然想到的，不知道为啥就是觉得很甜，所以其实这个结局在我心中严格来说不是彻底的BE，至少他们还会再相见。（当然HE的结局我还是脑补过的，而且还有肉【喂】）

私心加进了一些以前的自己黑历史里的梗，还有尚未成型的新脑洞的梗。若是造成困扰那都是我的错求原谅……

关于AM的AU目前还有两个没写出来的脑洞，如果，我是说“如果”，哪天我真的码出那两个脑洞，我的“AM云图六重奏计划”就达成了【喂喂喂】。这大概需要以吨计的鸡血。。。。。。

我果然又话痨了，连后记都写这么多字的我已经放弃治疗。

BrokenMesa  
2013.9.12 成都


End file.
